1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fishing lure. More particularly, the invention pertains to a multi-sectional sound producing and splash generating fishing lure which is attached to a fishing line and adapted for use across a water surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of fishing lures, the advantages of fishing lures capable of attracting fish by the use of a rotating member which produces a splashing or vibrational effect has long been known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,408 issued to Bradley discloses a fishing lure having a propeller member mounted for rotation about a longitudinal axis. U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,357 issued to Helin discloses a fishing lure having a rotary blade mounted on a forward most end of a fish lure body. U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,059 issued to Puls provides a jointed sectional fishing lure having propellers secured to a cylindrical periphery of a center sectional portion of the fishing lure.
While these devices serve to provide satisfactory fishing lures that are more attractive to fish, a fishing lure for use with large game or sport fish, such as muskellunge, that could produce both a splashing effect and a clicking noise is highly desirous.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the fishing lure of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.